The present disclosure generally relates to repair of pipe in the field (in situ) and more particularly to repair of pipe cut during the laying of utilities, such as, inter alia, large diameter pipe.
Large diameter gas pipeline, for example, is laid in ditches, usually over large distances. This also is true of other utilities. It would be uneconomic to circumvent each and every drain tile or drainage pipe encountered. Thus, the gas pipeline contractor during excavation of the ditch cuts the drain tiles encountered in order to save time and money. A crew, then, goes back and repairs each cut drain tile in the field.
It is to such drain tile repair in the field and a new breaker that the present disclosure is primarily directed.